1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tape recorder and playback machines and in particular to an improved tape machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in tape recorder and playback machines to have tape cassettes capable of playing substantial lengths of time which normally means that the recording and playback tape speeds should be maintained low so as to increase the length of time of the recording on the tape. However, decreasing the playback speed reduces the fidelity particularly at higher frequencies and also misalignment of the track width with the head causes azimuth loss and in the prior art the playback speed of tape machines has been limited.